The Summer After
by Lovecats.x3
Summary: Story takes place during the summer after HBP. some spoilers. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny are all at the burrow for Bill and Fleurs wedding, Ginny and Harry have been avoiding eachother... HG RHr ...first fanfic! Please R&R!
1. The Day Before The Wedding

1**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter...duh.**

Chapter 1: The Day Before The Wedding:

A ray of sunshine crept through the attic window as Harry awoke to Ron's snoring. He sat up and smiled to himself as he looked around the room. He could see the sun shining brightly over the Burrow through the window. Harry began to rise out of his bed as Ron started to stir.

"Morning, sunshine!" Harry said to Ron as he put his glasses on and surveyed the room more clearly. There were posters of the 'Chudley Canons' quidditch team plastered all over the walls of the attic. Ron even had bright orange Canon print bed sheets and curtains.

"Yeah, yeah.." Ron grumbled as he turned on his side, with his back to harry, and resumed his snoring.

Harry stood up and dressed himself in jeans and an oversized maroon jumper. He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Half way down the stairs, he could smell the aroma of bacon sizzling and eggs frying. He sat down in front of an empty plate at the table, placing himself in between Fred and Bill. Mrs. Weasly turned and greeted him, placing the plates of food in the middle of the table for everyone to help themselves to.

Ten minutes later, a sleepy looking Ron came down the stairs half yawning, but his tiredness seemed to fade as he inhaled the scent of bacon and eggs flowing from the kitchen. He took his seat at the empty plate next to Ginny, and across from Harry and began to pile the food onto his plate.

The kitchen began to clear out as everyone finished their breakfast. Ron and Harry worked their way over to the drawing room, while Ginny went back up to her room silently. Bill and Fleur's wedding was to be held at the Burrow tomorrow afternoon, and Mrs. Weasly and Fleur were running around frantically, trying to prepare. All of the Weasly men, with the exception of Ron, were outside helping set up chairs and tables for the ceremony tomorrow, and all of the females, save Ginny, were putting up the decorations.

Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess as they talked about the wedding tomorrow. "Hermoine should be arriving here sometime this afternoon for the wedding." Harry frowned as Ron took his knight.

"Yeah, you know what that means..." he paused to watch Harry make his move, and smiled to himself as he took, yet another piece of Harry's.

"Yeah, she'll force us to all our homework and study potions" he grumbled as he surveyed the chess board carefully, plotting his next move.

"Can't wait" Ron said sarcastically.

Harry moved finally moved his piece and Ron smirked. "Aha! Checkmate."

"How do you always do that?" Harry wondered, becoming a bit frustrated. Just as the words left his mouth there was a loud crack coming from the kitchen. They heard footsteps walking briskly toward the drawing room and Hermoine appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, there you are!" she said happily, greeting both Harry and Ron with a giant hug. "How have your summers been?"

"Can't complain any." Harry said, still flustered over his loss at chess.

"How was your summer, Hermoine?" Ron asked as they made their way into the kitchen to help Hermoine with her trunk.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad. Missed you guys, though." She levitaded her trunk up the stairs and set it down in front of Ginny's door, Ron and Harry following with Crookshanks' cage. Hermoine knocked on Ginny's door. It opened slowly and Ginny's head poked out, her fiery red hair hiding her puffy, red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Ginny opened the door a bit more to allow Hermoine inside, along with her trunk and Crookshanks and then she proceeded to slam the door in Ron's face.

Hermoine sat down on the spare bed in Ginny's bedroom, the one she always slept on whenever she stayed at the burrow. She looked sadly at Ginny, knowing that something was wrong. Ginny turned towards Hermoine, but avoided eye contact. She sat down on her own bed, and cleared her throat. Just as she was about to speak, Hermoine confronted her, "Gin, what's the matter? Why are you so sad?"

Ginny simply sighed and took a deep breath. She looked at Hermoine through her teary eyes, and spoke for the first time in weeks. "Well," she began, but she couldn't seem to finish. Hot tears streamed down her face, and Hermoine quickly sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug to comfort her. It seemed to work and Ginny settled down enough to speak again, her voice shaky and quiet, "I don't know how much longer I can stand it, Hermoine. He wont even look at me." she looked up at Hermoine sadly and sighed heavily. "I just wish it could go back to the way it was before. When we were just friends at least. Now he acts like I don't even exist. And I acted like it didn't bother me when we broke up, but, to tell you the truth, Hermoine, I'm just still not over him." More tears ran along her wet cheeks, and dripped off of her freckled nose.

Hermoine just hugged her again. "Well, we're going to get you two back together. The tension between you is just too unbearable." she placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Harry isn't over you, either. Trust me." Ginny only sighed and allowed herself to fall backwards upon her bed.

After having the door slammed in their faces, Harry and Ron decided to go down to the kitchen for a little snack. "So what's up with you and Ginny?" Ron asked, his mouth full of chocolate frog.

"I don't know, Ron. I miss her. Just talking to her and being friends with her. But this whole summer, she's done all she can to avoid me. Maybe she doesn't like me anymore." He took a swig of pumpkin juice and looked out the window, thinking.

"No way, she still likes you, I'm sure of it. You just have to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to me" Harry said, sighing.

"Sure she does! She's crazy about you. I know it. She has been ever since she was a little girl, and I think she always will be." He said reassuringly.

"I hope your right. I don't want to end up never speaking to her again, I just don't want her to get hurt. We can't be together until I kill Voldemort. Then everything will be easier."

"Look, mate. Ginny is involved with Voldemort whether you want her to be or not. And you're not going to stop her from helping fight. No one can. You're just both too stubborn"

"I am not stubborn!" Harry said, offended as he stood from his seat.

"Yes you are!" Argued Ron, also standing now.

"I am not!"

"See."

Just then Hermoine walked into the kitchen. "See what?" she asked.

"Nothing." replied Harry.

"What?" she asked again, demandingly.

"Just that Harry's stubborn" Ron answered.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry Harry, but I do have to agree with Ron on that."

"Right, well...I suppose you're right." Harry admitted, defeated.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Hermoine said glancing at Ron. When Ron didn't move she added, "_Alone_" She looked at Ron again and nodded towards the door.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ron finally left the kitchen and left Hermoine and Harry to talk..._alone_.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about, Hermoine?" Harry asked as he took a seat at the table and gestured for her to do the same.

"Well, its about Ginny." She began. When Harry was silent, she continued. "Look, Harry. I know she acted like she wasn't hurt when you broke up with her, but she was. She needs you!"

Harry was still silent and stared straight ahead, an irritated expression on his face. He was tired of talking about Ginny, and hearing that she was so hurt, but she hurt him by ignoring him. "Look, Hermoine." he said finally, turning to her, "I know I hurt her, and hurting Ginny is the last thing that I want to do, but I _had _to."

"But, _why_? Why do you have to?"

"Because I love her. And it seems as though everyone I love dies. I don't want her to die, Hermoine; I can't lose her." Hermoine saw the sad, pleading expression on his face and she became frustrated.

"Well, if you love her, then you should be with her!" She began to lose her temper.

"I _can't_!" Harry said, also losing his temper a bit. He stared at his hands in his lap.

"Look, She loves you, you love her...why can't you just accept it?"

Harry looked up at her as she said this. "She still loves me?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, Harry! Of course she does!" Hermoine said reassuringly.

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at this thought. But the smile was quickly swept from his face. "We can't." he said simply.

Hermoine became so frustrated with him, that she stormed out of the kitchen, and up the stairs, muttering under her breath. Ron poked his head through the door to the kitchen, a confused look crossed his face. Harry, just looked at him and chuckled he stood up and cleared the table, and he and Ron went back into the drawing room for another game of chess.


	2. The Wedding Day

Chapter 2: Wedding Day:

Ginny awoke bright and early. She sat up, smiling, in her bed as the sun rose silently over the Burrow. She turned her attention to Hermoine's bed to see if she woke up yet. To her surprise, she noticed that the bed was perfectly made. 'She must be showering' Ginny thought. She shrugged to herself and couldn't keep the smile from her face. After all, her brother _was_ going to be married today . . . even if it was to an annoying, silver haired woman with an even more annoying French accent. The smile on her face turned to disgust at the thought of _Phlegm_ and frowned slightly. At this moment, Hermoine walked into the room, noting the disgusted look on her face. Ginny smirked slightly, "I was just thinking about how my poor brother is going to be married to Phlegm." She scrunched up her nose and distorted her face at the thought.

Hermoine simply chuckled. "If you want to shower, I suggest you do that now . . . I assume Fluer should be waking soon, and you know how long she takes. But if you like cold water, then you've got plenty more time to sleep."

Ginny scrambled out of bed and gathered her clothes up. "I just can't believe my brother's getting married!" she said excitedly as she shut the door behind her and made her way towards the bathroom.

She hummed a happy tune and was twirling and dancing all the way to the bathroom. Her singing filled the bathroom and steam seeped through the crack, a heavy mist expanding throughout the hall.

Hermoine pulled an arithmancy book out of her trunk and sat on her bed, reading until it was time for breakfast.

"Breakfast!" Called Mrs. Weasley.

A sea of red hair flowed down the stairs, along with one head of brown, bushy hair. Fleur made her way gracefully down the stairs, following behind Bill. Everyone took their seats at the breakfast table and chatted loudly with one another. As Mrs. Weasley looked around the table she noticed two people missing.

"Harry! Ron! Breakfast!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Up in the attic, Harry sat up quickly at the sound of his name being called. Ron sat up two seconds later, after hearing the word 'breakfast'. "Breakfast" he repeated dazedly. They both quickly scrambled out of bed, pulled on some clothes, and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

After breakfast, all the girls( Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermoine, Fred's current girlfriend-Angelina, and Georges current girlfriend-Katie) went upstairs to get dressed for the wedding. Mrs. Weasley was making sure Fleur looked flawless; which was not such a hard job. Once everyone was ready, they went down into the kitchen...everyone else was outside in the garden, where the ceremony was to be held. Guests began to arrive, and Mrs. Weasley appointed Ginny to make sure Bill didn't see Fleur before the wedding. Which meant that Ginny was stuck in the Drawing room with Fleur until the wedding was to begin. Everyone else went outside in the garden, to mingle with the newly arrived guests. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, preparing the food for the wedding, which was to start in about an hour.

Hermoine joined Ron and Harry in the garden. They were, of course surrounding the buffet table. Harry and Hermoine hadn't spoken to each other since the day before, when she was frustrated with him, and left the room. They stood there awkwardly, not talking for a long moment, until, finally, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. "Look, Hermoine..." he started, but Hermoine cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Harry. For getting frustrated with you. Its just that, I don't understand why you cant be with Ginny." She explained.

"Wow, imagine that...Hermoine not understanding something" Ron said as he filled his plate with food from the buffet.

"Oh, come off it, Ron" Snapped Hermoine. She turned to Harry and frowned apologetically.

"Its okay, Hermoine. I know you were frustrated, and I think you had every reason to be." He paused, taking a deep breath. "And, I talked with Ginny last night, in the drawing room."

"When was this! I didn't know that!"

"Yeah why didn't you tell us, mate?" asked Ron, his mouth full of food.

"Well, er, I didn't think it was a big deal." he glanced at Ron. "And, we decided to become friends again. She understands why we cant be together. I know she's hurt by it, but I think it's for the best."

"Well, at least your talking to each other again!" Hermoine said excitedly.

"Yeah, mate. You could've cut the tension with a knife between you two"

"Right." Harry sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the drawing room, Fleur was checking her make up and fixing her hair in the mirror, while Ginny sat on the couch, annoyed that her mother would give her, of all people, the job to watch Fleur. Her thoughts wandered to last night, in the drawing room with Harry.

_Harry and Ron were playing chess in the drawing room, the night before the wedding. Hermoine was sitting on the couch, absorbed in her book, and Ginny was also sitting on the couch, beside Hermoine reading Witch Weekly magazine. Harry was, of course, losing and in a mere 10 minutes the game was over. Ron, growing bored of winning all the time, decided to give Harry a break from playing him. Ron stood up and stretched, walking over towards the couch where Hermoine and Ginny sit, reading. A low grumbling noise, that sounded like a stomach growling could be heard. "Ron, you are always hungry" Ginny said, not even bothering to look up from her magazine. _

"_Actually, Gin, that wasn't me." And then he added, " But I am a bit hungry, now that I think of it."_

"_Oh, well, it was me." Admitted Hermoine as she marked her page and then clos_e_d her book._ _She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "I suppose I should go have a snack or something, then, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I'll come with you...I am a bit hungry myself" Ron joined her and the left the drawing room._

_Ginny peeked over her magazine at Harry, he didn't seem to notice that they were the only ones in the room yet. Harry sat, frustrated, playing a game of chess against himself for practice. "Do you want someone to play against?" Ginny asked hopefully._

"_Yeah, sure."_

_Ginny got up and took the seat across Harry, at the other end of the chess board. They played the game, talking casually for a few minutes. "Gin?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I really miss you."_

"_I miss you too."_

"_Do you think, maybe we could be friends again?" He asked, biting his lower lip._

"_Yeah, of course." They smiled at each other. "Well, I guess I should get to bed now, g'night, Harry"_

"_Night, Gin"_

Ginny sighed to herself and smiled slightly. She was happy to at least be friends with Harry again, but she desperately wanted to be more. Mrs. Weasley then came into the drawing room, to tell Fleur and Ginny that the wedding was beginning.

* * *

Ginny walked out first, and joined the other bridesmaids at the front of the garden. Mrs. Weasley took her seat in the front row, next to her husband to watch the wedding. Then the music started to play, and Fleur's father walked her down the isle, towards Bill. He kissed her goodbye and took his seat next to his wife. They said their I do's, exchanged rings and all that, and they were now officially married. Mrs. Weasley and Fleurs mother were both crying hysterically, with their husbands who were trying to calm them down.

They were having the wedding reception inside the Weasley's house. Guests filled the kitchen and drawing room. The kitchen table was moved aside to make a small dance floor (they had hired a band to play at the reception).

In the drawing room, Harry, Ron , Hermoine, and Ginny all sat around on the couch, talking. "Harry, Ginny," Hermoine looked at Ron. "Ron and I are so glad that you two are friends again."

"Very" Ron added.

"Especially because, Ron and I are going to be spending more time together since we are dating, now"

"What?" Ginny and Harry said at the same time.

"It's true" Ron said.

"Well, I guess it was just a matter of time" Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, we knew it would happen sooner or later" Ginny added.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't _that _obvious." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say..." Harry said, not wanting to argue. "I'm happy for you two, really."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Yeah, thanks, mate. I'm just glad you and Gin aren't avoiding each other anymore. Then I won't feel bad about not spending as much time with you." Ron clapped Harry on the back, and smiled at Hermoine. "Well, I'm going to get some food..." Ron said, pulling Hermoine by the hand. But instead of going to the kitchen, they quickly snuck upstairs.

Harry turned to Ginny, "I had no idea the kitchen was upstairs."

Ginny chuckled and they went in the kitchen to congratulate Bill and Fleur, and join the other guests.

**R&R! I'm kind of stuck on the next chapter, if anyonehas ideas for me, let me know!**


	3. Campfires and the Lake

Chapter 3: Campfires and the Lake

The next day, the Burrow was virtually deserted. Everyone had gone back to their own homes and Bill and Fleur were on their honeymoon. Mr. Weasley was knee deep in work at the ministry, and Mrs. Weasley was busy tending to the garden, and cleaning up the rest of the wedding mess.

After breakfast, Ginny, Hermoine, Ron and Harry decided to spend the day at the lake near the Burrow. They brought along a bottomless picnic basket and cooler, so they would have enough food to last them the entire day. They also brought blankets to lye on and S'more ingredients (Hermoine's idea). Ron and Ginny had never had s'mores before, considering it was more of a muggle tradition at campfires. Harry had never actually had a s'more before, either, but he had seen Dudley and his friends make them back at the Dursleys. During the day, they were looking forward to swimming in the lake, and in the evening they would light the campfire.

They arrived to the beautiful scenery of the lake around noon and set up some blankets and the picnic basket and cooler. The landscape was absolutely picturesque. The clear blue-green water of the lake sparkled marvelously in the sunlight. The trees swayed in the cool, light breeze as the birds sang their beautiful melodies.

Ron and Harry kicked their shoes off and flung their shirts on the ground, jumping right into the lake off the dock. Ginny and Hermoine, however, took their time and tested the water carefully first.

"Aw, come on guys! Just jump in! The water's fine!" Called Ron as he and Harry waded in the water, waiting for the girls to get in.

"We're coming, keep your shorts on!" Ginny answered back as she and Hermoine jumped into the lake gracefully.

They swam around for a bit, then about an hour later, they decided to get out and rest and have a bite to eat.

"I'm starving" Harry said as they walked towards where the blankets were set up. Then Ron's stomach growled and Hermoine giggled.

Ron had his head stuck in the picnic basket for a sandwich.

He pulled four out and handed one each to Ginny, Hermoine and Harry. They all sat on the blanket and ate. They sat around the blanket, snacking and conversing for anther hour or so, before Ron and Hermoine decided to embark on a little walk. They walked until they were almost out of sight, and then Ginny and Harry could see that they connected hands as they continued on. Ginny sighed. She had that once with Harry, but now she didn't have anything.

Harry grinned at her evilly. He picked her up and threw her into the lake, jumping in after her. She screamed and laughed all the way in. When she came up she scowled playfully at him. "Oh, that is it, Mr. Potter. You are in big trouble now, mister."

"Oh, really? And just what do you plan on doing to me, Miss Weasley?" He grinned mischeiviously.

"I'll just have to punish you" She smiled back at him. She hoped this was going where she thought it was.

They inched closer in the waist deep water, grinning at each other. They were now centimeters apart, and Ginny's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. She closed her eyes and leaned in slowly, and Harry did the same. Their lips met in a tender, and passionate kiss and she threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. They broke apart a minute later, a little out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Ginny cut him off "Don't be" she said in a soft voice. She kissed him again, even more passionately this time. Her heart was still racing at the though of her and Harry getting back together.

"I take it back. I'm not sorry at all" Harry said with a smirk.

They stayed in the lake for a little longer, sometimes kissing, sometimes swimming, and every now and then dunking each other under the water. A few hours later, Ron and Hermoine were not back yet and the sun was low in the sky. Harry and Ginny were in the middle of kissing when Ginny shivered slightly. She pulled away, her teeth chattering. "Maybe we should get out and dry off" she said through chattering teeth.

"Yeah, it is getting a bit chilly." Harry admitted, though he was thoroughly disappointed at the interruption.

They headed back to the blanket that was spread out on the ground. They cast drying spells on themselves and Harry cast a heating charm on the blanket. They both settled down on the blanket and pulled a few snacks out of the picnic basket to munch on.

There was an awkward silence among the two of them as they munched on their snacks and contemplated what had just happened in the lake, just a few hours ago. _'Does this mean we're back together now?'_ Ginny wondered to herself as she ate a few grapes.

"So" Ginny started, but Harry beat her to it.

"Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully, then added, "Again?"

She smiled and felt extremely relieved. "Of course I will, Harry"

She then threw her arms around him and he kissed her deeply. Just then, as if on cue, Ron and Hermoine walked up. Hermoine's eyes widened and Ron scrunched his sleeves up, ready to kick the bejeezus out of Harry. Hermoine grabbed Ron's arm to hold him back, and he seemed to soften at her touch. "Ahem" She cleared her throat.

Ginny opened her eyes wide, she and Harry still connected at the mouth. As soon as Harry realized what was going on, they broke apart, and he jumped back about three feet. They both blushed furiously at being caught snogging by her brother. Ron just sighed and joined them on the blanket, trying to act like he didn't see a thing (which was proving very hard for him, because he kept throwing very angry glares at Harry, and it was very plain to see that he was restraining himself from killing his best mate). Hermoine just smiled and shook her head, sitting down with the rest of them.

"Look, I know you guys must be shocked to come back and find me and Harry snogging on the blanket. But-" she was cut off by Ron.

"What are you talking about Gin, I saw nothing.." he struggled to say it in the calmest tone he could produce at the moment.

"But" she continued, ignoring her brother, "Harry and I are back together now, so you're just going to have to get over it." She smirked, "Besides, you and Hermoine snog all the time." Hermoine's face was turning beet red at the mention of this, and Ron managed a silly grin, while Harry looked quite amused at the conversation. "I mean, come on. Don't think im so naive that I actually believe you guys and your stupid excuses to go off alone somewhere. I know what you do, and your just going to have to accept the fact that I'm in the same situation here." She was talking mostly to Ron, who just sulked and glared at Harry.

A loud growling noise came from where Ron was sitting. Every one laughed at him, even he seemed to lighten up a bit and laughed a little with the others.

"Well, since it's starting to get dark now, why don't we set up the campfire and make those s'mores?" Hermoine said, reaching into the picnic basket to take out a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and a large bar of chocolate.

Every one mumbled their agreements and Harry lit the fire for them. They all put their marshmallows on the end of their sticks and followed Hermoine's actions. Ron's marshmallow ended up too close to the flames, and caught on fire. Once again, everyone laughed at him as he freaked out, obviously not expecting that to happen. Hermoine just shook her head, and took the stick from Ron, blowing out the fire on the marshmallow. She then placed a chunk of the chocolate on one of the graham crackers and placed the marshmallow on top. She then smushed another graham cracker on top of the marshmallow and pulled the stick out. She handed it to Ron who looked at it curiously, and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth at one time. He had a mixed expression on his face as he chewed the gooey, chocolatey snack in his mouth. He nodded his head and stuck his thumb up to signal that he liked it. Harry and Ginny did the same thing Hermoine did to make the s'more, but instead of stuffing the whole thing in their mouth at once, they took a small bite out of it. A collective 'mmm' sounded around the campfire as they finished up their s'mores.

"Wow, Hermoine, those were really good!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't believe I went my whole life without having one before" Ron added.

"Well, I'm glad you liked them. But we should be getting back to the Burrow now. It's getting quite dark." Hermoine said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, mum will be worried sick if we don't get back soon." Ginny said standing up and stretching.

They packed up the picnic basket and blankets, and took one last look at the lake , the reflection of the moon giving it a silvery glow. Ron and Hermoine and Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand on the way back. Then suddenly, Harry stopped. "Wait. Guys, there's something wrong here."

Ron and Hermoine turned around to face Harry and Ginny. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong, Harry." Hermoine said, shaking her head, confused.

"Turn around" Ginny said in a small voice.

Ron pulled Hermoine closer as they turned around to see what the trouble was. Their eyes widened and Hermoine gasped. Harry gripped his wand in his pocket, and squeezed Ginny's hand.

* * *

**R&R!** **Oh, no! What's going to happen? ... Review and find out:D**


	4. A Coward

**A/N:** Gah, sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I just had a hard time figuring out where I was going to go with this, but I thought of something, finally! Eek, its been two months! Sooo sorry! On with the story...

Chapter 3: A Coward

"Dementors" Ron's jaw hung open.

"There must be thousands of them!" Hermoine said, shocked.

"We need to get back to the Burrow. _Now_." Harry said as he pulled his wand out of his pocket.

They all had their wands out and ready, incase they needed to use the Patronus spell to ward off the Dementors, as they ran for cover at the Burrow.

The Dementors swooped down after them, spreading a thin frost behind them in their path.

They stopped just about 30 feet from the Burrow, and decided to have someone go get help. They didn't want to lead the Dementors straight towards the Burrow.

"I'll go" Ginny volunteered.

Harry nodded. "Okay, just...Be careful. We'll watch your back" and with that, she was running full speed ahead towards the Burrow.

While the other three were warding off dementors outside, Ginny ran inside, heaving and her mother rand over to her, "Ginny, what's wrong, dear?" she said as she pat her back soothingly.

Ginny finally caught her breath, "Dementors...outside...Harry, Ron...Hermoine" She said in between gasps.

"Arthur! Get down here, now!" Molly yelled up the stairs. He came running down from the study, where he was finishing up on the rest of his work for the ministry.

"What is it?"

"Dementors" His face paled at this. "Ginny said they're right outside there. You go, I'll get Dumbledore and the rest of the Order."

He nodded and rushed outside, wand at the ready.

Molly flooed to Headquarters and came back almost immediately with Dumbledore, McGonagal, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and a few others Ginny did not recognize. They all pushed right past her and out the door.

Ginny was just about to follow, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She turned around, and found herself facing George (or Fred). "Ah ah ah, where do you think_ you're_ going, young lady?" he said.

"We've been assigned to baby-sit you, little sister.-"

"Make sure you don't try to do anything stupid-"

"So, you're not going anywhere" Fred finished.

"_Hmmph!_"She sat down huffily on one of the dining chairs, and crossed her arms across her chest, pouting. "...Can't do anything...Just a little girl...not allowed..." she mumbled under her breath. The twins just chuckled at her and sat on either side of her at the kitchen table.

* * *

They waited for what seemed like hours. Ginny was staring at the ceiling, absently twirling her hair in her fingers. Fred had his head laying on the table, drool seeping out of his mouth into a little puddle beneath his head. George was playing with his wand, making little 'swish and flick' movements with it and occasionally bewitching the pepper to dance with the salt. The only noise coming from the room was the faint snoring coming from Fred, and the occasional sigh from Ginny.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley stepped through the door, followed by Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermoine together, McGonagal, Remus and Tonks, and few other aurors, all looking extremely drained. No one said anything, the room was still completely silent, except for the heaving breathing of Fred. Ginny nudged him and he snorted, and sat up quickly, earning giggles from Harry, Hermoine, and his siblings, and a stern glare from his mother. Fred, George, and Ginny all stood up and the only thing they could hear was the shuffling of feet and the clock ticking steadily in the background.

After a few more moments of tired silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke, "I suggest that we all sleep on it, and talk about this in the morning. Fighting all of those Dementors is both physically and emotionally draining." Everyone mumbled their agreements, and Ginny understood, even though she was just dying to know what happened with the Dementors. "Good night, then." He said tiredly, and everyone from the order flooed out of the Burrow with the exception of the Weasleys. Fred and George stayed tonight, incase there was another attack. Everyone was tired and headed upstairs to go to bed. Hermoine and Ginny went to Ginny's room, and Ron and Harry went to Ron's room in the attic. Fred and George, of course, stayed in their old bedroom. Harry and Ron went straight to sleep, for they were completely exhausted. Hermoine was extremely tired as well, however, Ginny kept asking her questions about what happened tonight, and Hermoine felt that she should know. _If I had to stay home all night while my family and boyfriend were out fighting dementors, I would be curious, too. I wouldn't be able to sleep._ She thought to herself. So she gave her a quick overview of the night's events.

* * *

"Okay, well once you left, Harry, Ron and I were struggling to keep the dementors off. I hate to admit it, but my patronus charm isn't the strongest, and, no offense, but neither is your brothers. So we were basically relying on Harry to keep them off, and, needless to say, he got quite tired after a few minutes of their pursuit. They were so relentless, and for one boy to fight off thousands of Dementors, virtually by himself, well... im sure he's sleeping like a baby right now. And it's not that Ron and I didn't try, because we never gave up, trust me, but it didn't do so much good. Luckily, it didn't take more than ten minutes for the Order to show up and we were able to hold them off for a little bit, but, oh, there were so many." Ginny just shook her head and leaned in closer. And Hermoine looked towards the door and lowered her voice, leaning in a bit more as well. "Well, we finally got them to leave, and oh, it was so cold. There was an eerie silence in the air, and I had goose pimples all over me, and not just from the cold. It was like I could feel that it wasn't over yet. It couldn't be that easy."She paused, took a deep breath, and shuddered thinking about the memory.

"Go on," Ginny said eagerly.

"Death Eaters" Hermoine whispered.

"No"

"Probably about a hundred or so"

She gasped. "What happened?"

"We fought them, of course. It was a nasty battle. One of the fiercest ones yet." Ginny's eyes were wide with terror and anticipation.

"Was...was, V-Voldemort there?" she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"No, the coward. I reckon the whole thing was just a warning. Of worse things to come. He's just toying with us. Trying to weaken our ranks. And when that last battle does come," she took a deep breath. "I-I'm so scared, Ginny." she sobbed. "You should have seen the horrible things. After the Order showed up, about 20 more aurors came and fought. They were all so young, too. Such a shame. Scarcely half of them made it through the battle." Ginny's eyes flashed with anger.

"Next time, I'll be there. I want to help. And my mother can't stop me, either." She had a very defiant look on her face, and looked like she had made up her mind. And Hermoine knew once she made up her mind, no one, not anybody, could change it.

"I don't think we have much time. There's just so much we need to do to prepare. I think we need to step it up a bit more starting from now on. I don't even want to sleep. The final battle could be anytime, anywhere. It could be tomorrow, next week, next year, even. I feel like I'm not ready, and I don't very much like that feeling.

"First thing tomorrow morning, Hermoine. You and I will go up to the study and prepare. If only I could practice magic outside of school." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Gin. You can help me. And Harry and Ron, too. They are going to practice with us if I have to drag them in by their ears." The girls shared a laugh.

"I bet your tired, Hermoine. We should get some sleep." Ginny said, yawning.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She smiled and went over to her bed, climbing in under the covers.

"Goodnight Hermoine."

"G'night"

* * *

**A/N:** took me long enough, eh? It's a little short, but...deal with it. Next chapter will be extremely fluffy. Not much action happening there. R&R, please:) 


End file.
